Spawn
Spawn (real name:' Albert "Al" Simmons') is the titular main protagonist and anti-hero of the long-running comic book series of the same name as well as the star of several cartoons, video games and a live-action movie based around these stories. Originally human Spawn was cursed into the life of a Hell spawn (akin to a reverent) and became a costumed warrior fighting against the forces of Hell and Heaven in order to protect the human world from the apocalyptic wars they were planning - one of his most famous archenemies is the Violator and the Spawn series is reputed to have helped in popularize the anti-hero as a main character in comic-books since the comics came out in a period of time when darker heroes started to emerge and gained much more publicity in comic books. Powers and Abilities * Black Dispersal: By emitting a specific pheromone, Spawn can summon creatures of darkness to a beacon. The creatures will attack beings of light if present. * Creature of Evil Control: Spawn can control the actions of creatures of darkness and sin. Namely Wolves, Bears, Worms, and Bats. They have been used to attack enemies such as Tiffany or Cy-Gor by mental command. * Elemental Manipulation * Chlorokinesis: After visiting Greenworld, Spawn found he could control plants and listen to mother nature. He has summoned an entire forest to instantly form around opponents to capture them. * Energy Manipulation * Necroplasm Bombs: Spawn can expend necroplasm to cause bombs. A small amount, as little as 5 units have been used to take care of a group of men. * Flight * Hydrokinesis: Spawn has summoned tidal waves to vanquish his enemies. * Immortality * Invisibility * Invulnerability * Necroplasm Magic: Spawn has vast magical powers. In the issues before issue #50, Spawn had a limited power supply or "9999". Each time Spawn used his energy, the counter would drain. Because of this, he relied primarily on his costume's natural abilities in fights. Other than the counter, the only limit was Spawn's imagination. * Phasing: Spawn can phase through walls and tends to use shadow to his advantage to cover his tracks. * Psychic Link: Spawn has a psychic link with Sam Burke and Twitch Williams. He subconsciously choose them as his accolades and can call upon their assistance and find their location at times. He was also linked to Nyx by her Shadow Thread before she gave up her control to Mammon. * Portal Creation:Spawn can create portals to cross dimensions or to travel to other planes of existence, such as Heaven or Hell. * Reality Manipulation * Regeneration: Spawn has regenerated entire holes in his chest, broken arms, missing hearts, and blown out knee caps instantly with the use of his Necroplasm. * Accelerated Healing * Black Energy Transferal: A rejuvenating energy transfer. Black Energy Transferal is a creature to costume kinetic energy transferal that can jump start the K7-Leetha Costume. Creatures such as rats or worms that never see the sunlight are particularly ripe with evil and can transfer more energy to rejuvenate Spawn's costume and body. * Shape-Shifting: In Spawn's early years, he did not have complete control over his powers. He spent 563 necroplasm units in an attempt to fix his scarred body, but only for a temporary time-period. * Soul Manipulation: Spawn can transfer the sins of of others into himself and purify the souls of other. * Resurrection: Spawn brought back his good friend Bobby from the dead. * Superhuman Endurance: Spawn's body is quite dense, weighing over four hundred pounds, and is composed completely of Necroplasm. This gives him super strength and high degree of durability. While he still has internal organs, they are non-functional, and their damage/destruction does not hinder Spawn in the least. These organs re-appear when he magically regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. * Superhuman Reflexes: Using K7-Leetha Spawn can react fast enough to block bullets with his autonomic nervous reaction skills. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Telekinesis: Spawn has used his telekinesis to shut doors to keep enemies from escaping. * Telepathy * Memory Manipulation: Spawn showcased a form of memory manipulation, where he placed a symbol upon Terry and his children's foreheads, and told him that by that next morning, they would forget they ever saw him. * Time Manipulation * Transmutation: Spawn specializes in Matter Manipulation. His K7-Leetha suit can transmute powers molecules around it to manifest what thinker needs if thinker knows fundamentally about the object and has a clear head and strong will. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Shapeshifting Creatures